timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Previews from Arthur's Perfect Christmas
Here are the Previews from Arthur's Perfect Christmas 'September 12, 1999 (Original Release)' 'Opening ' #FBI Warning Screen #Sony Wonder Logo #Warner Home Video Logo #Random House Home Video Logo #Now Available on Video and DVD #Nickelodeon Halloween Video Tralier #VeggieTales Videos Tralier #Warner Bros Hollday Videos Tralier #Warner Bros Century Video Tralier #Nicktoons Home Videos Tralier #Join Us After the Feature #Feature Progam #Sony Wonder Logo 'Closing' #End Credits #Cinar Logo #WGBH Boston Logo #Marc Brown Studios Logo #Arthur's Perfect Christmas Fundings #Littie Bear Videos Tralier #Ned Newt Videos Tralier #Elmo World Video Tralier #Dragon Tales Videos Tralier #Peanuts Videos Tralier #Rolie Polie Olie Videos Tralier #The Little Bear Movie Tralier #Nick Jr Videos Tralier #PBS Kids Logo #Sony Wonder Logo (with "wherever Arthur's videos, CDs, audio tapes, and books are sold in stores" text) 'December 24, 2011 (Children's First Release)' 'Opening' #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Logo #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #PBS Kids Logo #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Family Fun Videos Trailer #Barney in Outer Space / It's Time for Counting / Barney's Big Surprise Videos Trailer #Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Bumper #Barney's Christmas Star Trailer #The Wiggles Music Video: Hot Potato for Wiggle Time Trailer #Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Movie Merry-thon! Promo #Time Warner Cable Kids Shows Promo #Arthur: A Live Adventure Commercial #DVD Menu #Random House Home Video Logo #Few Minutes of the Episode #Title Card 'Closing' #End Credits #Cinar Logo #WGBH Boston Logo #Marc Brown Studios Logo #Arthur's Perfect Christmas Fundings and Bumpers #Happy Holidays Love, Barney Soundtrack Promo #Bright Beginnings Trailer #A Day at the Beach Trailer #Barney's Fun & Games Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer #PBS Kids Check it Out: G-Garden Promo #Hubba Bubba Max Watermelon Strawberry Gum Commercial #Moon Sand Treasure Kingdom Commercial #Happy Feet Two Trailer #Barney Move 'n Groove Dance Mat Commercial #Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial #PBS Kids Logo 'December 23, 2012 (Children's Second Release for PBS Kids and Warner Home Video)' 'Opening' #FBI Warning Screen #Warner Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Logo #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Trailer #Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure Trailer #Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel Promo #Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas Trailer #12 from the Barney Videos Promo #My Party with Barney Commercial #ActiMates Barney Commercial #Arthur Video Collection Trailer #Arthur: A Live Adventure Commercial #Please Stay Tuned Screen (Wishbone version) #Nick Jr. Face Sings Yes & No Opera #Random House Home Video Logo #Few Minutes of the Episode #Title Card 'Closing' #End Credits #Cinar Logo #WGBH Boston Logo #Mac Brown Studios Logo #Arthur's Perfect Christmas Fundings and Bumpers #Nick Jr. Face Says Merry Christmas and Goodbye #Happy Holidays Love, Barney Soundtrack Promo #Bright Beginnings Trailer #Barney in Outer Space Trailer #It's Time for Counting Trailer #Actimates TV Pack Commercial #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Trailer #Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer #Kids for Character: Choices Count! Trailer #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer #Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Barney's Colors & Shapes Trailer #Cyberchase Videos Trailer #Wishbone a Tail in Twain Trailer #Wishbone Hercules Unleashed Trailer #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Trailer #Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 Videos Trailer #Barney Once Upon a Time Trailer #Kids for Character Trailer #We are Family: A Musical Message for All Music Video #Hubba Bubba Max Watermelon Strawberry Gum Commercial #Moon Sand Treasure Kingdom Commercial #Barney's Fun & Games Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer #PBS Kids Check it Out: G-Garden Promo #Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Trailer #Shelly Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'n Rhyme Trailer #Happy Feet Two Tralier #Barney Move 'n Groove Dance Mat Commercial #Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial #PBS Kids Logo